war_hawksfandomcom-20200214-history
Fastlane (2016)
'''Fastlane (2016) '''was a professional wrestling pay per view produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their SmackDown brand. It took place on July 1, 2016 from the Allstate Arena in Chicago Illinois. It was the first event in the WHEI Fastlane chronology, the last SmackDown pay per view of season 1, the 3rd SmackDown Pay Per View overall, and the ninth pay per view overall. It was also the final pay per view of season 1. The main event was the SmackDown Money In The Bank Ladder Match for a contract for a future WHEI WWE Championship Match at the time and place of the winner's choosing. The Match was won by Stunning Steve Austin. Elsewhere on the card Shane McMahon defeated Shawn Michaels to win the WHEI WWE Championship. Background The card consisted of matches the resulted from scripted storylines that played out on WHEI's SmackDown brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly Twitch show ''Friday Night SmackDown. ''Wrestlers portray heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches. The main feuding heading into the event was between Shane McMahon and Shawn Michaels, with the two feuding over the WHEI WWE Championship. At Judgement Day Michaels defeated McMahon to retain the championship in a Last Man Standing Match. The following Friday on SmackDown, Michaels came out and said he was ready for his next challenger, only to be attacked from behind by McMahon. He then demanded a rematch against Michaels at Fastlane, only to be told by SmackDown General Manager Ironman that despite his name he had no power in WHEI. However Michaels requested that he make the match official, which was granted by Ironman. During the contract signing the next week Michaels laid McMahon out with a Superkick. A secondary feud heading into the event revolved around the Money in The Bank Ladder Match. On the SmackDown following Judgement Day Ironman announced that the match would be brought back at Fastlane. He then announced the 6 participants for the match as Bret Hart, The Rock, The Rock ('03), "Stunning" Steve Austin, Daniel Bryan, and Daniel Bryan. Another feud heading into the event was between Edge & Christian and The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young). With the teams feuding over the WHEI WWE Tag Team Championship. At Judgement Day E&C defeated the Usos to retain the championship, after a match with The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper & Erick Rowan) they were attacked from behind by The Prime Time Players who then stood over them with the titles. The match was made official the next week for Fastlane Another match heading into the event was between Nightingale and Brie Bella, with the two feuding over the WHEI Diva's Championship. At Judgement Day, Nightingale defeated Brie in a Last Woman Standing Match to retain the title. On the following episode of SmackDown Brie came out and challenged Nightingale to rematch, saying that after the pay per view she would be taking some time off and wanted to have on more shot at the title before then. Nightingale, being a fighting champion, accepted the challenge. Event Preliminary matches The pay per view opened with a match for the WHEI Diva's Championship with Nightingale defending against Brie Bella. Brie gave it her best shot, but in the end Nightingale hit two consecutive Twist Of Fates to win the match and retain the title. After the match the fans gave Brie a standing ovation. After that was a match for the WHEI WWE Tag Team Championship pitting Champions Edge & Christian against The Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil). After a great match with some back and forth action Edge hit a Downward Spiral on Young to win the match and retain the title. Next was a match between SmackDown General Manager Ironman and Hunter Hearst Helmsley. After dominating much of the match, Ironman hit an RKO to win the match. After the match Helmsley tried to attack Ironman from behind but got countered and tossed out of the ring while everyone laughed at his expense. Following that was a match between Mark Hernry and Cactus Jack ('92). In the end Cactus hit a running knee in the corner to a downed Henry to win the match. Then was a match for the WHEI United States Championship pitting champion James Ceno against Hazmat. In the end Hazmat hit a Running Sitout Powerbomb near the ropes and pinned Ceno to win the match and the championship. This was despite the fact Ceno grabbed the bottom rope during the count. Up next was a match for the WHEI WWE Championship between champion Shawn Michaels and Shane McMahon. In the end McMahon raked the eyes and followed it up with a float over DDT on a busted open Michaels to win the match and the championship for the first time in his career. Main event The main event was the SmackDown Money In The Bank Ladder Match for a contract for a future WHEI WWE Championship Match at the time and place of the winners choosing between Bret Hart, The Rock, The Rock ('03), Daniel Bryan, Kevin Owens, and Stunning Steve Austin. In the end Austin threw everyone else out of the ring and climbed the ladder to retrieve the briefcase and win the match. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:SmackDown Category:Season 1 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI